Lazy
by Sinstanter
Summary: Sasuke e Naruto namoram ha 4 meses e moram juntos igual um casal. Mas um Naruto teimoso consegue a proeza e quebrar a rotina do Uchiha. YAOI/LEMON levinho


NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE.

Nota: o ambiente em que se passa é meio (pouco) UA. Ainda é a vila de Konoha.

Nota2: contém YAOI/LEMON (leve)

Naruto e Sasuke estavam namorando a aproximadamente 4 meses. E obviamente em segredo. Talvez Konoha não aceitasse esse tipo de relacionamento e talvez, os únicos que entenderiam seriam Iruka e Kakashi que já mantinham um relacionamento meio escondido há anos.

O loiro e o moreno passaram a morar juntos na mansão do Uchiha. O lugar era grande demais para duas pessoas, mas era mais "acomodável" do que o apartamento do Naruto. Os dois aprenderam a dividir os afazeres da casa. Estes eram divididos entre os dois da seguinte maneira: Num dia um limpava a casa enquanto o outro cuidava da comida. No outro dia as tarefas se invertiam. No meio da semana os dois iam juntos ao mercado. Era uma vida de casal perfeita: dormiam juntos, acordavam juntos, tomavam banho, comiam, treinavam, faziam as obrigações em casa, saiam, se divertiam, tudo juntos. JUNTOS. Até que um dia...

- Ah! Sasuke-teme! To com preguiça. –desabou no sofá da grande sala-

- Levanta.

- Não!

- Você ainda não terminou de limpar.

- E daí? Daqui a pouco nós temos que ir treinar mesmo. Depois eu limpo!

- Naruto... –perdendo a paciência- Nós sempre fazemos tudo certo e não vai ser hoje que você vai fugir da sua obrigação.

Eram exatamente 12h55min. E como de costume os dois almoçavam, limpavam a cozinha e saiam para treinar. Nesse dia quem cozinhou fora Sasuke, cabendo a Naruto o trabalho da limpeza.

- Teme! Você sujou toda a cozinha só porque é minha vez de limpar hoje!

- Eu ia ser muito burro de sujar tanto assim no dia em que eu teria de limpá-la, dobe.

Naruto faz um bicão e entra na cozinha. Esta era enorme e branca. Não no momento. Tinha o chão e as paredes de azulejos brancos. Os armários, a geladeira e o fogão eram brancos. A mesa no centro era de vidro com as cadeiras estofadas brancas. Resumindo: uma cozinha branca. E sem graça na opinião de Naruto. Ficaria bem mais bonita se tivesse laranja.

Tempos depois...

- Acabei dattebayo! –entrando na sala-

A sala era exageradamente grande. Havia uma estante enorme com livros encostada na parede a qual dava de frente para a cozinha. Quadros por toda a parte. Dois sofás vermelhos grandes contrastando com as paredes brancas e com o tapete branquinho e peludo que se estendia até onde estava uma enorme TV.

- Sasuke! –se aproximou do moreno-

- ... –acordou num pulo. Havia dormido no sofá enquanto esperava um dobe demorado. – Ah sim, vamos.

Foram treinar fora da vila. Passaram o dia inteiro lá treinando, brigando, reconciliando e... Brigando de novo.

- Dobe, não consegue desviar de um ataque tão previsível assim?

- Cala boca Teme! Me pegou desprevenido.

- Hunf... Só tem essa desculpa?

- Teme! –partiu para cima e recomeçaram o treino-

Já estava anoitecendo e resolveram ir para casa. Afinal Sasuke teria de fazer a janta e Naruto teria de limpar a bagunça novamente.

- 3x0 pra mim, Dobe! –caminhavam-

- Não quero saber! –tampava os ouvidos com as mãos feito criança-

- Mas eu vou repetir pra mim. Eu, Uchiha Sasuke derrubei o Dobe três vezes seguidas em um dia. –aumentou a voz nas ultimas palavras-

- Teme! –olhou para Sasuke e não viu um tronco que estava largado bem na sua frente. Tropeçou e caiu. O pior: torceu o pé. Num grito ensurdecedor- MEU PÉ! AAAH! –agora chorava de dor, sentado-.

Sasuke vendo o grau da situação se abaixou na frente de Naruto que berrava. Depositou um beijo na bochecha do loiro e disse tentando acalma-lo:

- Sobe nas minhas costas. Vou levá-lo ao hospital. –Naruto o fez. Chorando-

- Ta doendo muito! Eu vou ter que levar injeção? –perguntou com medo-

No Hospital:

- Pronto Naruto. –dizia Sakura- Vai ficar tudo bem! Não precisa mais esconder o rosto nas costas do Sasuke-kun.-terminando de enfaixar o pé do loiro-

- E-eu vou sobreviver, Sakura-chan? –perguntou com uma expressão infantil e meiga que nem Sasuke resistia. Sakura sorriu-

- Vai. E eu vou cuidar de você. Agora vamos pra casa. –Sasuke ficou meio desconcertado com o que acabara de dizer na frente da garota-

- H-hai –Naruto sobe nas costas de Sasuke totalmente corado com o comentário-

Sakura estranhou a atitude do frio Uchiha. Agora ex-frio, mas só com o Naruto.

Chegaram na mansão. Sasuke cozinhou, comeu e teve que dar de comer pra um dobe manhoso que estava se fazendo de doente-impossibilitado-de-comer-sozinho.

- Eu quero mais!

- Chega Naruto. Você vai passar mal.

- Mas não é todo dia que eu tenho o Teme me mimando assim! –disse com aquele olhar infantil que fazia Sasuke cair das pernas-

- Baka. –corado- Por sua culpa eu vou ter que fazer o meu trabalho e o seu! E por duas semanas!

- Hm... E não tem nada que eu possa fazer por você? –sorria um pouco malicioso-

- 'Se contenha Uchiha Sasuke! Se contenha!' – Hm, não! –tentativa de se conter: Sucesso!-

- Sasuke... –fala manhoso- Meu anime preferido vai começar. Me leva lá no quarto. Eu não posso subir as escadas, esqueceu?

- Não esqueci. Mas só de castigo por ter me feito dar comida na sua boca, ao invés de você assistir o seu anime, você vai ME assistir fazendo a SUA tarefa.

- Teme! Mas pelo menos assim eu posso passar mais tempo com você, sem ter que ouvir suas reclamações sobre meu anime. Eu quero ver se você faz meu trabalho melhor que eu.

- ... –olhou irritado para o loiro que deu seu melhor sorriso fazendo Sasuke mudar a expressão e sorrir. Aquele loirinho realmente mexia com os sentimentos do moreno-

Sasuke terminou o mais rápido que pode. Já estava tarde e precisa descansar do duro dia que tivera. Pegou o loiro e subiu as escadas até o quarto sentando o menor na cama.

- Ah que bom –deitando- Eu tava precisando mesmo de uma cama!

- Naruto, primeiro você vai tomar banho!

- Não quero!

- Você quer! Se recusar vou ter que te dar banho a força! –era isso que o loiro queria-

- Não vou e acabou. Boa noite –virou de lado. Sentiu sendo puxado pelo braço-

- Levanta e vem!

- Não posso andar sozinho.

- Sobe aqui. –levou o loiro nas costas até o banheiro que havia no quarto e o colocou no chão. Este se apoiava na parede enquanto o maior ligava o chuveiro-

- Pronto. Vou explicar passo a passo: enquanto eu busco a toalha você tira a roupa, entra no chuveiro e toma banho.

- Não vou.

- Vai.

- Não.

- Naruto, por favor...

- Só vou se você tomar banho comigo e der banho em mim. –fez bico-

- Naruto!

- Por favor, Sasuke.

- Promete?

- Sim.

- Então vai entrando enquanto eu pego as toalhas.

- Sim. –assim Naruto o fez. Tirou as roupas e num pé só foi pulando até ficar embaixo do chuveiro-

- Já acabou Naruto? –entra Sasuke com as toalhas-

- Nem comecei. To esperando você.

- Você é teimoso. –tira as roupas e se junta ao banho-

- Há Sasuke! Eu sabia que você não ia me decepcionar! –abraça o moreno envolta do pescoço e o puxa para um beijo correspondido imediatamente que durou alguns minutos-

- Naruto. –afastando-se- O que aconteceu com você? Você não era assim.

- Sasuke, nem você! Você nunca iria ceder tão fácil assim. –sorriu-

- Realmente morar com você não ta me fazendo bem.

- Digo o mesmo. Agora... Meu banho!

- Você não desiste mesmo.

Sasuke fitou o loiro nos olhos. Realmente aqueles olhos o hipnotizavam. Eram tão azuis e brilhantes. E o sorriso então. Mais alegre impossível. A combinação entre esse sorriso e olhar dava a ele uma aparência infantil tão fofa. O maior não resistia por muito tempo. Pegou o shampoo e começou a massagear o cabelo macio de Naruto lentamente, fazendo bastante espuma e fazendo o loiro rir. Os rostos estavam muito próximos.

- O que foi Naruto? –beijou os lábios do menor-

- Nada –riu mais-

Depois de enxáguá-los pegou a esponja e começou a esfregar bem de leve as costas. O loiro sentiu um arrepio. Este tinha um corpo lindo devido aos treinamentos. Depois passou para os ombros, pescoço, passando para os braços, tórax, barriga...

- AH SASUKE! Isso faz cócegas! –ria muito-

- Você quer que eu pare?

- Não –se matando de rir-

Depois de ter lavado o corpo quase que por completo, passou para a ultima parte. O membro de Naruto. Deixado por ultimo propositalmente. Abraçou Naruto por trás e com uma das mãos começou a massagear delicadamente o membro, arrancando alguns gemidos to menor.

- Ah... S-sasuke... N-não...

- Você tava me provocando até agora, então fica quieto. –sussurra no ouvido do outro-

Começou a masturbá-lo aumentando o ritmo sob o sexo rijo do loiro que não se continha de prazer e gemia muito. Sasuke sabia exatamente como deixar Naruto fora de si e assim o fez. Logo o menor atingiu o orgasmo.

- Ah! Sasuke Sasuke!

Agora Naruto tentava controlar sua respiração. Sasuke estava feliz com o resultado. Adorava ver o loiro daquele jeito... ofegante, satisfeito e corado. Mas Naruto não deixou barato. Virou-se e ficou frente a frente com Sasuke. Fitou os orbes negros e depois se abaixou surpreendendo o moreno, abocanhou o membro deste sugando-o até limite. Sasuke gemia cada vez mais alto até alcançar o orgasmo também. Ambos ainda ofegantes abraçaram-se por um tempo finalizando o ato.

- Te amo Sasuke.

- Também te amo, Naruto.

O loiro sai do banho e começa a secar-se enquanto Sasuke inicia seu banho que até então não pode ser tomado. Ambos escovam os dentes e voltam para o grande quarto de Sasuke. A cama era de casal. Naruto se joga na cama ainda enrolado na toalha e Sasuke se lembra de que precisa refazer o curativo no pé de Naruto. Sasuke também enrolado na toalha vai à direção do loiro.

- Senta, dobe. Eu ainda não acabei com você.

- Tem mais é? –perguntava esperançoso-

- Tem. O curativo.

- Teme! –fez bico-

Sasuke passa o remédio nó pé de Naruto e enfaixa-o, fazendo exatamente como Sakura explicou no hospital. Já era quase meia noite e Sasuke estava exausto.

- Prefiro o da Sakura-chan –provocou-

Sasuke não pode deixar de sentir uma pontada de ciúme, mas seu orgulho falou mais alto.

- Então vai lá com ela. Tenho certeza que ela tem mais paciência que eu pra dar comida e banho num dobe preguiçoso igual você. –se vestindo-

- Precisava ser tão grosso assim? –faz cara de choro-

- Precisava. Naruto, eu to com cansado e com sono. Tive que cuidar de você como se fosse um bebê e ainda vou ter que fazer que fazer os afazeres da casa, SOZINHO. Por duas semanas! E cuidar de você esse tempo também.

- Desculpa teme. Eu não sabia que trazia tantos problemas assim. –deitou na cama se cobrindo escondendo o rosto-

Sasuke também deitou de baixo das cobertas e abraçou o menor dando-lhe um beijo no rosto e abraçando-o.

- Naruto. Eu só cuido de você porque eu te amo. Eu gosto de cuidar de você.

- Teme... Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

E então, o que acharam? Meio meloso o teme nessa fic. A inspiração veio do nada e eu não sei se ficou boa. Mas... eu preciso da opinião de vocês pra saber no que eu preciso melhorar. É isso \o/ GO reviews? JA NE.


End file.
